


Kid In A Candy Store

by jalendavi_lady



Series: Winry And Roy series from fma_fic_contest [20]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - First Anime, Community: fma_fic_contest, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-06
Updated: 2010-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalendavi_lady/pseuds/jalendavi_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winry has discovered that a Dash is an actual standardized measurement in alchemy. Roy takes her to a local alchemical supply store to replace her inaccurate novelty measuring spoons - without a clue what she's like near hardware stores.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kid In A Candy Store

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Crazy Comedy Adventure Town (open word count) prompt at [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/fma_fic_contest/profile)[**fma_fic_contest**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/fma_fic_contest/) . It placed third.
> 
> Inspired by the prompt because of the way Winry near hardware stores always reminds me of some of the Crazy Comedy Adventure Town shopping scenes in _Magical Shopping Arcade Abenobashi_.

"Ooh, are those _plated_?"

Roy sighed as Winry looked at the wall of measuring devices.

"I had no clue alchemists had instruments like these... Ed and Al just used their dad's old busted stuff at home."

"...That explains so much."

"Wow. Titanium measuring spoons."

He hadn't even been like this the first time he'd stumbled into an alchemical supply store. And that one had been twice as big.

Or at least it had _felt_ twice as big back then.

"Winry, the spoons all measure the same. For what you're going to use them for, the composition shouldn't matter."

Thirty minutes later, she was still mesmerized by the selection.

And then it finally hit him.

"...This is what happened to Edward's research budget when you came into town after he passed the State Alchemy Exam, isn't it? I heard he was picked up outside a hardware store when I needed to order him on his first assignment."

She glanced over at him, suddenly blushing. "Ah... I can explain?"

He sighed, and pulled a set of the smaller spoons off a peg. "Dash-pinch-smidgen, in the alloy I swear by."

She took them from him, and looked at them a moment. "I don't suppose the standard cooking teaspoon and cup sets are as inaccurate as the novelty spoon...?"

He grabbed the matching other sets. "There."

She paid the clerk.

As they walked out, she glanced over at a shelf. "OOH! Is that...?"

"WINRY!"

But she was already inspecting the rack of precision balances.

 _I'm never getting out of here, am I?_


End file.
